


Forgiveness

by MrsMollyH



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek (2009), Star Trek RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMollyH/pseuds/MrsMollyH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to the prompt "zq/chris - angry wall sex. they've been fighting over something, up to you and take out their aggression in a productive way :)" over at trek_rpf_kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

Zach steps back and simply gazes at Chris, whose face is the portrait of pent up anger. Chris breaks: “I don’t give a fuck what they say, Zach, why the fuck would you do something like that?”

“Because, Chris, what you don’t seem to understand is that you and I must first focus on our careers.” With the last word, Zach shoved Chris’s shoulders backward into the apartment wall. 

Chris is momentarily stunned, but pushes off the wall and lifts his fist to swing a punch. Zach sees it coming—Chris can’t fight when he’s drunk or angry—side-steps and catches Chris’s wrist. Zach twists Chris’s arm behind his back and shoves him, chest first, into the wall.

Chris is breathing hard and struggling against the taller man’s grip, but Zach isn’t letting go. Leaning forward so that he can whisper in Chris’s ear, Zach opens his lips and speaks: “Do not try that again, Chris.”

With that, Zach uses his knee to kick apart Chris’s legs, spreading them to nearly shoulders’ breadth. With his weight against Chris’s body, Zach uses his left hand to keep Chris on the wall and his right snakes around to the belt at the younger man’s waist, which he undoes with speed. Next come the buttons on the fly of Chris’s jeans.

With this, Chris offers a grunt of both anger and arousal, and Zach pushes on, rucking Chris’s jeans to just below his ass and dipping his hand below the waist of the other man’s briefs.

Chris is already hard.

“Good boy,” Zach whispers.

Pressing Chris against the wall just a bit harder, Zach removes his own belt and pulls down his tight jeans, and then the waistband of his boxer-briefs. He spits in his own hand and rubs his saliva over his cock, slicking it just enough so that this would hurt just a little bit.

Zach fills Chris with a quick shove, and Chris’s breathing hitches with pain and then he moans with pleasure. Zach presses Chris to the wall, and thrusts, hard, over and over, reveling in the breathing and the hot slickslip of the thrusts and the keening of Chris’s voice and knowing that yes, fuck yes, this is what they needed.

As he bites on Chris’s shoulder, Zach reaches around the younger man’s body and takes his cock in his hand and matches his hand’s rhythm to that of his hips. Chris is moaning now, not stopping, over and over, telling Zach to fuck him harder, harder, please God.

And Zach does. Zach thrusts as hard as he can, knowing that with each thrust, Chris is seeing stars as he hits that sweet spot over and over. And with this thought, Zach twists his hand just a bit on Chris’s cock and feels the younger man start to come. As Chris tenses, so does Zach, and they come hard and nearly together. 

Their breathing is the only sound in the apartment until—

“I’m sorry.” They say it simultaneously.


End file.
